


pulled (in a new direction)

by chaotic_bagel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Zuko (Avatar), Athlete Sokka, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), High School, M/M, Outcast Zuko, Sokka makes bad decisions, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_bagel/pseuds/chaotic_bagel
Summary: "Will you be happy if I shut up?" Sokka asks"I'm never happy." Zuko answers.Sokka huffs, placing his hands in his pockets as he stands tall and proud. "Oh, then I won't shut up." He squeaks as Zuko pushes him down, his arms locked with his hands on his pockets, failing to balance him."Now, I'm happy." Zuko says, looking at him with amusement before turning around to leave. Sokka follows his back with his eyes, contemplating on what to do next.Spirits, this could go horribly wrong.But does Sokka care? Not really. The Universe has already fucked up his life to this point, what's another?(or Sokka has to be pretend to be Zuko's friend to get into the football team. it doesn't go exactly as he plans.)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic was originally planned to be a zuko-centric one shot where his family is based on the addams family but then the outline started and it all went awry, before I knew it, sokka had overtaken the story and it became longer.
> 
> title came from Pulled from The Addams Family Musical

Sokka has always known that he is meant for greater things in life. 

The flames of passion burning within his chest, soft grass beneath the soles of his shoes, and the pain and exhilaration that comes after each goal; He’s meant to compete in the field. You could go far and say he’s born for it.

It has been his life-long dream to someday play against other schools. Get scouted by universities and professional teams, and earn money by playing professionally. 

He’s prepared for this his whole life.

That’s why he’s practically beaming in delight when the date for the try-outs for the team were announced. He had prattled about it to everyone, sharing his joy and expectations of being accepted in the team. 

Even Toph agreed wholeheartedly that he’ll get accepted with no problems.

_“I’ve seen you play Snoozles, you got this.” She punches him after, and it hurts. Sokka loved it._

Sokka fiddles with the straps of his gym bag, hurrying towards the lockers to change. He turns into a corner and slams back as someone bumps into him. He hit the floor with a large thud, pain spiking up his butt. 

_Ow,_ He winces, glaring back at the other person.

“Oh if it isn’t the home wrecker.”

Sokka grits his teeth, “Hahn.” He spits out.

Hahn smirks down at him, not offering a hand to help nor mutter an apology. 

What did he even expect? Hahn is an asshole.

Sokka stands up immediately, dusting himself off of any dirt. He musters up his best glare, holding back the intense desire to punch Hahn in the face.

“You here for the team?” Hahn asks, his voice laced with a mocking tone. “I should probably warn you not to humiliate yourself. You’re not getting in the team anytime soon.” He laughs, pushing past Sokka and into the field.

Sokka glares at his back, raising his middle finger. 

Damn, he really can’t handle that bastard.

It’s not really a secret that Yue had left Hahn for Sokka, but that’s not all of it. It’s not his fault that Yue deserved better than him. He's just _part_ of the reason why Yue left the damn bastard.

It’s all because Hahn is a misogynistic bastard who only thought of Yue as his personal stepping stool that will help him climb higher than he already is. Yue realized that and left him.

It’s been years since that happened. Sokka broke up with Yue a long time ago. But apparently a crushed pride is still a crushed pride, and Hahn isn’t letting any of it go.

And Sokka, he didn’t care. He could handle Hahn. He did it before, he can definitely do it again.

Looking back, those were really big words.

“Haru!” Sokka shrieks in delight, seeing a familiar face has always been a good thing in Sokka’s book. “You also here to try your luck?”

Haru nods, “Yeah. Hope I get in though.”

“You’ll definitely get in and if you didn’t, well there isn’t anything wrong with trying.” Sokka reassures him in the same way he reassured himself a thousand of times before. A flare of anxiety passes through him but he lets it die down. 

_You can do this,_ he repeats. _Everything will be okay, you’ve prepared every day for this._

Haru pats him in the shoulder, “I hope we’ll both get in. It would be nice to play with you again, Sokka.”

Sokka flashes him a grin. “Yeah, dude. I’m looking forward to playing with you.” He lies. Haru is nice and all but he isn’t that good in the field as he seems to think. Sokka recalls the times they lost because Haru couldn’t pass the ball right. Spirits, Toph plays better than him and she’s blind and has no clue how the game works.

The field is filled with people buzzling in nervous excitement. Sokka surveys down the competition he’ll be having for a place in the team. His eyes met Hahn for a brief second. _Of course he’ll be here_ , Sokka scoffs.

Hahn isn’t exactly the ideal player. 

He's hardly a player. 

Sokka had played with him a number of times before, and every game ended up with bruises. Hahn played dirty, and he’s so subtle about it that no one except the opposing team notices.

The whistle rings, it signals the start of try-outs. 

Sokka tries to take control of the fear and joy that swirls in his chest, giving a faint ache that he’s not quite sure what to think of. This is it. His first step towards his goal.

Everyone performed with the best of their abilities, some passed while others failed. The atmosphere in the field is full of contrasting energies. 

He hears his name being called.

Here it is.

Sokka carefully makes his way towards the coach. His eyes dart everywhere to the faces of the people that surround him—from Haru to Hahn.

He gives coach his winning smile, hands behind his back, body straight. The coach’s eyes glance through him, gazing up his head down to his toes in an effort to scrutinize him. “You can start.”

\--

“I’m sorry, you can try for next year.”

Sokka falters, his mouth hanging open. He laughs out, awkward and devoid of all humour. “But you haven’t even...?”

“I know what I want with my players.” The coach states, giving him a hard look. “And I know you’re not one of them.”

“A-am I not—look, I…I’ve scored higher than the others! Just look at the records!” Sokka reasons, a large weight settling on his chest and refusing to move. “You won’t even give it a look.”

“I’ll repeat myself for the last time, boy. You’re not what I’m looking for. Either you try again next year or…” Sokka grits his teeth, barely holding back the disgust and anger he felt with this unfair treatment. 

“This isn’t fair and you know that! Hahn didn’t even do anything and he passed!”

“I don’t need to reason with you.” The coach hisses. “Hahn is the captain of my team. He doesn’t need to show his skills because he is exactly what the team needs.” 

Yeah, if the team needs cheaters.

Sokka couldn’t believe his ears. He stomps away from the field, catching Hahn’s smirk and his mocking wave. 

He huffs and looks away, he didn’t need to torture himself to death from anger by entertaining that bastard. His nerves are already screaming at him to get away from here. 

Everybody is looking at him. Every gaze that fell upon him, pricked his skin like needles.

He needed to get away.

\--

_Not what we’re looking for._

_Fucking not what they’re looking for._

Sokka growls, throwing his bag at the couch. It bounces to the floor, spilling all of its contents. 

A shaky sigh leaves his mouth. He crouches down to clean before Katara sees it. He isn't sure if he could handle his sister’s nagging right now—at least without crying and oversharing his feelings.

And Sokka isn’t prepared to tell them _for now_. Maybe forever.

He was humiliated. In front of everyone in the field. He _humiliated himself by acting privileged because he received higher scores_. He failed to enter the team.

Too much happened in a single day. He needs time to process all of it.

“Sokka’s back?!”

Something hits him on the back, sending him sprawling on the floor. Sokka groans, pushing Aang off of him. “What the hell dude?!” He snaps, before feeling sorry. Aang doesn’t deserve to receive his anger when all he's just being his normal jolly self.

“Aang be careful, he just came back from the try-outs.” Katara says, hurriedly getting Aang off the floor. She offers him a hand which he gladly accepts. “So how was it? You got in right?”

“Of course he did! It’s Sokka!” Aang pipes in, beaming as he turns to look at him with shining eyes. Sokka winces.

Katara punches him in the arm, earning another wince from him. 

“Hey!” He shrieks, pushing her back. “You really shouldn’t learn that from Toph.”

She rolls her eyes and grins, “This is a big day. Let me have this one.” She pushes him back. “You should change, we’re going out.” 

Sokka raises an eyebrow at her, rubbing the arm that Katara punched. Since when has she grown this strong? Spirits, that almost hurts like Toph’s.

“Going out?”

“There’s this new place that Toph—…“ Katara starts.

“We decided to conduct a party for you! Suki and Toph are already there! Banners and all!” Aang interrupts before slapping a hand in his mouth. He smiles sheepishly at Katara’s pointed glare, inching towards Sokka to hide.

Sokka feels something sinks down his stomach. “A party for what?” His voice didn’t waver and for that he was grateful.

“For you dumbass.” Katara crosses her arms. “It should’ve been a surprise but Aang had to tell. Everyone planned it for days,” She explains, the smile back in her face. “Gran-gran made a whole feast for you. We worked hours for it, you should pretend to act surprised when you get there or you’ll hurt everyone’s feelings.”

“Huh… you really didn’t have to do that.” They really didn’t. Nothing to celebrate other than his failure in getting into the team.

Katara pushes him upstairs and he couldn’t help but think of telling her everything. Sokka didn’t make a habit of telling everything to Katara—she is the little sister, he’s the big brother. There’s still this superior thought that prevails, he’s supposed to help Katara and not the other way around. No matter how much more responsible Katara is.

And knowing her, she would’ve marched back at the school to deck the coach in the face until he lets Sokka in. That course of action will be greatly appreciated, but still downright embarrassing.

Plus, Katara and Aang are radiating happiness. Their words come fast, their cheeks are red, and huge smiles plastered in their faces. 

_All of them planned a party._

It only became harder to admit everything.

The car ride to Toph’s house is silent, at least for Sokka. Aang and Katara chattered on the back of the car, their voices filling the small space. 

Sokka is glad to be occupied in driving. It keeps him from wandering thoughts.

They arrive at the gates, and the pressure inside of him starts to blow, threatening to burst inside him.

The cheers echoes with the whispers inside his head, everyone is smiling at him, congratulating him. “Sokka!” Sokka gasps in pain as someone tackles him to the ground, _again._

“Hey, Toph.” He wheezes, pushing her off. “You guys—really?” He gasps in fake surprise, taking in the scene in front of him. Gran-gran, Suki, Toph—they prepared this for him. A smile breaks out, the thoughts circling inside of him drowned by the cheers around him. Still it lies in the back of his head, waiting for the opportunity to return.

Suki swoops him in a hug after he stands up and he huffs a laugh when they almost fall over. She lets go, keeping her hands on his arms. “Did you get in?” She asks, an obvious joy in her eyes.

 _She’s the first one who asked_ , Sokka notes. Normally, he’ll fake his hurt at Suki’s distrust in his abilities. Right now, he feels strangely comforted by it. She gave him an opportunity to back out and escape this predicament. 

They’ll understand, he knows they would. They wouldn’t fault him for not getting in, a few murders might happen but they’ll accept that Sokka _is just not enough._

“The results aren’t actually out yet but I’m sure I got in!” Sokka grins. Everyone cheers, Gran-gran pulls him in a hug, whispering how proud she is in his ears. His grin loses its shine at each happy word that falls out of her lips.

He couldn't in the end. 

Gran-gran lets him go briefly before a familiar pain struck him in his arm. “OW!” Toph cackles at him, holding out her fists.

”I told you you’ll get in!”

“I didn’t, Toph!” He snaps back before recoiling. “I mean… the results aren’t out yet.” He could feel his sweat forms as Toph levelled her with a stare before she burst into grins.

”You’ll get in, Snoozles. You don’t need to lose sleep worrying about the results.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but you need to listen to her,” Katara says, getting in between them. “You’ve prepared for this Sokka and you’re one of the best I’ve ever seen. You’ll get there. You said it yourself, you’re sure you got it.” She encourages, handing him a cup of juice.

“You only watched me play ‘Tara. That line isn’t so hard to cross.”

“You have to believe in yourself, buddy!” Aang adds. “We prepared a party because we know you’ll get in, and you will!”

“Yeah, I guess…”

Sokka knows he is driving himself deeper into this mess. But he can’t betray their glee. Even if the pressure on his shoulders becomes too much in the end, he couldn’t. He’s afraid. Their acceptance isn’t enough for him—it will kill him, that cruel acceptance. He didn’t want to be a disappointment.

He didn't want to be _inadequate._

The night goes on with him, trying to keep it all inside him. He wouldn’t dampen their mood. He will endure until he retires. 

_Sleep it off,_ he thinks. _Leave it all for the morning._ But as he reaches for his bed, tears flood his eyes. It all fell without permission like the sobs that claws it ways up his throat.

He couldn’t sleep it off.

The pain accompanies him till morning.

\--

**Moon Moon:**

_heyyy_

_sorry i couldnt come to your party yesterday_

**Socks:**

_its fine_

_nothing really happened_

_gran-gran was ther_

_couldnt even get drunk as fuck_

**Moon Moon:**

_lol_

_its a school night_

_u all are crazy to get drunk_

_glad ur grandma is tehre_

**Socks:**

_dont preten to be all innocent now_

_you know youll be the most fucked out of all of ys_

_hav u seen urself_

**Moon Moon:**

_ill fite you dont u dare_

**Socks:**

_noooo_

_fite me_

_but rlly suks has the vid_

_u can totally see urself wreck shit_

_toph tried to sneak alcohol_

_but gran-gran finds it everytime_

_shes like a detector_

**Moon Moon:**

_lmao_

_btw congrats_

_im glad to know ur confident_

_i mean i was afraid it’ll go awry_

_hanh is in the team_

_i was worried_

_glad i could be wrong_

**Socks:**

_he is_

_asshole_

**Moon Moon:**

_seconded_

**Socks:**

_he got in without trying_

_they just called then suddenly his in_

_and hes team capt_

_wth_

_y_

_he cheats_

_not only in football_

**Moon Moon:**

_well_

_that’s the reason why im worried._

**Socks:**

_i can handle him, yue_

_i did it before._

**Moon Moon:**

_not about that_

_the couch is his dad’s friend_

_i was worried he’ll make things hard for u_

_but im glad it turned out well._

**Socks:**

_what…_

**Moon Moon:**

_yeaaahh i know_

_my worries are reasonable_

_u should go to sleep_

_its already late_

_big day tomorrow_

_Sweet dreams._

**Socks:**

_Night._

\--//

Sokka stares blankly at the empty field. He had woken up too early—well, he didn’t exactly sleep. It feels like he closed his eyes, sleeping yet awake the whole night.

His mind was far too conscious, too caught up with what had happened. He was devastated, he lied to his friends, and by the end of it all he couldn’t even tire himself out from crying.

It’s like the universe is out for him.

He even had to sneak out of the house in the morning before the sun even stirs out of its sleep. 

Katara always wakes up when the sun rises. Sokka didn’t want to face her with puffy eyes and red cheeks, so he timed it perfectly. Planned it out to the very lie he’ll tell if ever Katara asked him why he was out so early.

The corner of his eyes still stings, his face still swollen, and his breaths are still deep and steady. After several hours of staring into nothing, his head starts to clear. _I’ve moved on from the incident_ , he tells himself. But as the weight in his chest grows lighter, it comes back down ten-fold in one second.

Oh yeah. He lied. Such stupidity. Sokka feels the urge to scream.

Why is he an idiot?

His mistakes keep piling up that he wasn’t even sure he’ll survive if it ever topples over him. The light of the sun reaches him, its rays warm and scalding in his skin. He takes out his phone to check his face. Students will be piling in any second now. He has a reputation to maintain.

Sokka heads to the restroom to wash his face off of any signs that he had been crying. He relaxes as the coldness of the water further rouses him for the day. He goes out of the restroom, wiping his face in the sleeves of his blue hoodie because he forgot to bring a handkerchief like the dumbass he is.

 _Great,_ he sighs, seeing the crowd of people hindering him from moving out the restroom. What deity did he offend that everyone is out for him these days? He really apologizes, he means it. He’ll even offer the jerky he stashed for months.

Sokka thanks his boosted growth in middle school for his height. Because of it, he doesn’t even need to go in his tiptoes to see the two people who stand in the center of the crowd. They both are very familiar and if Sokka squints right then he’ll recognize them right away— _oh, it’s Hahn, great just what he needed this very moment._

He’s screaming—shouting? Saying things loud, too loud, in an insulting way. Sneering. His tone is mocking but his face is expressing real rage. Sokka almost laughed.

The guy who he’s screaming didn’t care. His face shows no sign of askance nor offence but his posture is bristling with annoyance. “Are you done?” His voice comes out monotonous, which angers Hahn more. He might pop the vein throbbing in his neck if this continues.

Sokka sucks in a breath as the guy turns away from Hahn and faces in his direction. He shrinks away when he catches sight of the gleaming golden eyes. _Sozin,_ he recognizes him now.

Zuko Sozin. Resident Freak. _Azula’s_ brother. The only son of the Sozin line. Said to be an accursed family. A family of nutcases.

Personally, Zuko terrifies him.

He’s always by himself _, if not for the rare occasion where he’s hanging around his sister._ He always has this frosty glare in his face. His whole demeanour makes you want to back off. And Katara’s really sure he’s been mutilating animals on a daily basis—not that he really believes that, but better safe than sorry.

“What cat got your tongue?” Hahn snaps, his fist clenching on his sides. “What happened to your ferocity? Did it get expelled along with your boyfriend?”

“Are you finished?” Zuko repeats, his gaze hardening. “I’ve given enough attention to this.” He huffs, turning away. The crowd parts before him as he walks away.

“Are you walking away from me!?” Hahn screams. “What? You should’ve followed your little lover but you just have to have you daddy fix your problem are you? Didn’t even get away with a single suspension, what a tool!”

Ah, look at how he talks, the hypocrite.

“Hey I think we need to call the teacher…”

“Should we stop them?”

“But it’s Sozin. He might curse me… shit, just looking at him makes me shudder.”

“He’s still on the verge of expulsion, isn't he? He just got into a huge fight last month.”

“Does it matter? Use your mind, he’s a Sozin. He got out of it once, who knows if his father could get him out of the second one.”

Whispers start to form in the crowd. Each one of them leaning close to their friends and expressing their thoughts. They soften their voice, talking as if they were not aware that every word that flows out of their mouths are heard.

Then it all happens fast. 

Screams and panic replaced the gossips as Hahn grabs Zuko by his hood. He pulls his arm back. Sokka holds his breath, and Hahn punches Zuko straight 

Sokka sees the bruise that will soon form from the red of Zuko's lip and in the corner of his unscarred cheek.

“Are you going to punch me back?” Hahn taunts, slapping Zuko’s bruising cheek lightly. “It’ll just be a few more fights before daddy can’t do anything about your expulsion right?”

Zuko glares right back at him, grabbing Hahn’s hand in a tight grip that makes Hahn wince. “Are you done?” He asks coldly.

He’s being really cool with all of this. Sokka would’ve punched Hahn right there even with the risk of being arrested. It’s kind of amazing how Zuko can hold it all inside.

“You—…” Hahn starts, his face twists even more with rage. Before he could start anything again someone pulls him back.

“Is there something going on right here?” Jeong-Jeong raises an eyebrow at both of them. His voice is calm yet his eyes show disappointment and anger, with hints of being done with all of this. He frowns once he sees Zuko’s messed up lip.

“Professor Jeo-“

“No need to explain,” he sighs, letting Hahn’s collar go. Using his freed hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You’ll both be in detention anyway. You, this must not happen again or the school will prohibit you from playing again. It does not matter if you’re the captain no one cares.” He gave Hahn a hard glare.

“Sozin,” He turns to Zuko, who’s looking down with disappointment hanging on his face. “Get to the infirmary and fix that. I’ll see you both in detention later.” He finishes, glancing towards the crowd and meets Sokka’s eyes. “You there, the one in the blue hoodie. Take Sozin to the infirmary.”

Sokka turns his gaze to his sides, turns around to look at his back. There wasn't anyone there except for him. Since when did crowds disperse that fast? Why didn’t he notice it at all?

Checking it again and concluding that there’s really nobody there besides him, he turns back to Jeong-Jeong. He points at himself and smiles questioningly as the older man sighs and shakes his head. “Yes, it’s you, you oaf. Help Sozin go to the infirmary.”

Sokka’s smile falls at the nickname. He slouches down farther and sighs. He looks up and Zuko’s looking at him with his creepy amber eyes. It stares at him unblinking, giving him the shivers.

“Are you just going to stand there or do I have to give you detention too?”

“Ah, yes.” Sokka laughs. It comes out awkward and forced, yet nobody seems to notice it at all. “Taking Zuko to the infirmary, yeah, I was just about to do that, yeah.”

Jeong-Jeong looks really done with him, and now Hahn is also staring at him like he’s a fool—which he is not. He feels the blush creeping up his cheeks. In an attempt to run away from the situation, he grabs Zuko’s hand and pulls him away. “Let’s go, buddy! To the infirmary!”

For some reason, Zuko lets him drag him around. Sokka doesn't exactly know why, but he is glad that Zuko doesn't mention their intertwined hands.

The walk towards the clinic is quiet. Zuko didn’t speak, Sokka didn’t either. None of them wanted to be the first one to break the peaceful atmosphere around them.

Sokka’s life is anything but silent. Seldom does he remember a time where there weren’t any chatters, laughter, and noises in his environment. Most of those chatters come from him and even now he’s itching to let out a word, let his thoughts be heard and not kept.

It’s uncomfortable but he manages. He wouldn’t add a Zuko Sozin disaster in his list of troubles.

Sokka almost jumped in joy when the infirmary got into sight.

“This is it. Do you still need help?” He asks, out of politeness even when his nerves are all begging for him to go and walk away.

Zuko stares back at him before looking down to where their hands are still connected. _Oh,_ Sokka blinks and instantly drops Zuko’s hand. “Sorry…” He clears his throat. He knocks on the door of the room, opening it after not hearing a response after the tenth knock.

“There’s nobody inside.” Sokka turns back to Zuko, eyes lingering on his busted lip. “I can help fix your lip, I know my way with first-aid. My sister likes learning about those kinds of stuff and well… I got a few shares of injuries myself.”

“I’ll be fine.” Zuko pushes past him and into the room.

 _Rude._ Sokka huffs. “Are you sure? It’s fine really. It’s better if someone looks at it… It’ll be pretty bad if your lip remains that way forever right?” _Spirits Sokka, Shut up._ “—you won’t be able to kiss well and I—“

Zuko turns towards him, scowling. _Yeah, I should’ve stopped._ “I don’t need help. You should mind your own business and leave me alone!”

Sokka backs off, only because Zuko looks as if he will give him a bruise that partners his. He looks angry and feral, where was all the restraint he showed Hahn earlier? 

Sokka shouldn’t be troubled by this, he already had a lot on his mind. He accompanied him to the infirmary, he did what he had to do. Sokka doesn’t need to bother lending Zuko any more help that he doesn’t want in the first place.

So, Sokka walks away.

Only to bump into Hahn again.

Oh, the universe isn’t done yet, so it seems.

\--

“Hey,” Hahn greets.

“Piss off.” Sokka greets back, moving to walk past the guy.

Hahn pulls him back. “I need to talk to you.”

Sokka takes a second to get a grip on his thundering emotions. “What do you want?” He snarls. It wasn’t successful.

“You didn’t get into the team.” Hahn gloats, smirking at him. And Sokka snaps.

He grabs Hahn by the collar, pleased by the surprised noise that croaks out of him. “And whose fault is that?” He tries hard to blink back the tears, could feel the pain bubbling in his chest when he holds back the tears. It all comes back to him, his past acceptance of the situation vanishing.

“It’s not my fault that I have connections,” Hahn replies, shoving his hands away. “It’s also not my fault that you don’t. It’s just the way of life, Sokka.”

“It’s still not fair.” Sokka growls.

“Nothing in this life is fair,” Hahn growls back. “If you have an opportunity and advantage you use it. That’s all there is to it.”

Sokka takes a deep breath. “I don’t have time for this.” He shakes his head and turns to walk away. He wouldn’t let Hahn taunt him again, make fun of him, and laugh at his expense. He’ll figure things out eventually like he always did before.

“Sozin’s gay.”

Sokka stops in his tracks. “What?” He asks in disbelief. “You’re a homophobic now in addition to being a fucking cheater?” He wasn’t defending Zuko, no, Zuko could do that on his own just fine.

Sokka had long accepted his bisexuality since he’s been with Suki. He’s bi and proud. Seeing Hahn spouting that Zuko is gay like it's a poison didn’t sit well with him.

Hell, Suki would’ve beat Hahn herself to the hospital if she hears any of this homophobic nonsense.

“You misunderstand me,” Hahn says. “I was offering a proposition.”

“Huh, didn’t know you know that word.” Sokka narrows his eyes at him.

“You want to be in the team. Everyone wants it and a lot of them are better than you,” Hahn starts, moving a step closer with each word. “I’ll ask the couch nicely to get you in. A favour for a friend.”

“You’re not my friend.”

“Semantics.”

“It’s really not.” Sokka insists.

“Anyways,” Hahn continued, brushing off that part of the conversation with a wave of his hand. “What I’m saying is… Help me get back at Sozin and I’ll get you in. At the championship where every scout is watching. A favour.”

Sokka glares. Anger spiking through him for Zuko, who wasn’t here to fight for himself and Sokka felt obligated to defend. “Zuko didn’t do anything to you.”

“Did I ask?” Hahn rolls his eyes. “Befriend him. Acts as his friend, make him comfortable by your side. Then we’ll destroy him in one single swoop. A simple plan easy enough for you to understand.”

He put great thought into this. Sokka is caught up in the intense desire of being in the team that just for a single second, he considers it. He thought back to his friends, how he had lied to them. A single favour and everything wouldn’t be a lie anymore.

Sokka shakes his head. He couldn’t. “I won’t do that. I can’t do that to someone. Not even Zuko Sozin.” He can’t sacrifice someone for himself. He’s not that kind of person.

“The offer still stands until you take it,” Hahn shrugs. “It’s not a big deal Sokka. Everyone does it for themselves.” He raises his hand to pat Sokka in the head, hard and heavy, three times. “If you want to get higher in life, you will have to drag someone down. It’s just the way it is.”

Sokka slaps his hand away. He clenches his fist by his sides, eyes watching as Hahn left him in the corridor with nothing but his thoughts.

\--

“You’re home early,” Katara notices, looking up from her phone when he joins her on the couch. “Practice went well?”

The day went fast. Sokka could barely remember anything happening except for that thing in the morning. Hahn. Jeong-Jeong. Zuko. They were all that filled his mind. It was like he was in autopilot. He didn’t know how many times he was scolded for not listening in class. But who could in his position?

It was just a day since he wasn’t accepted in the team because of Hahn and now he wants him to humiliate Zuko just to get in the team.

“Just peachy.” Sokka answers, stealing some of Katara’s fries which earns him a slap on the head. He whines at her, rubbing the back of his head. He steals more of her fries, gasping as Katara tries to grab them from his hands. They end up in feats of laughter and ruined fries and Sokka feels fine for a while.

“Dad called earlier,” Katara mentions. “He’s happy for you. He’ll probably call later.”

Sokka nods, burying his head deeper into Katara’s hair. Of course there wouldn’t be a minute where he’ll forget about his own idiocy. “I’ll wait for it.”

“Hey Katara…”

“What? You have something to say to me?” Sokka feels his heart quicken in panic before falling steady. “Did you do something stupid with Toph again? Was it you who replaced the ketchup with hot sauce? Sokka! My tongue burned for hours!”

He laughs, “I never admitted to anything… it’s different.”

Katara looks up at him encouragingly and he almost blurts out everything. “About the team…”

Katara frowns, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Is something wrong? Did you get into trouble again?”

He sighs.

“What if you were given a hard choice but in exchange of that hard decision… you’ll be rewarded by the one thing you want the most. Something that not only you have but something you share with your friends but still a hard decision to make.”

Katara’s eyes soften. “Are you having second thoughts on getting into the team?” Sokka nods, feeling Katara’s grip tightens on his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

“There’s nothing in this world you can’t do. This is your dream, you have to try everything to change it. It might not be easy or as you say it might be a hard decision but what’s a little problem in the face of your dreams.”

It’s not that easy. Katara doesn’t understand the weight of that choice.

Sokka takes her words to heart either way.

\--

“Hey dad.” Sokka says, laying on his bed in a star position. His phone lays besides his ear. His eyes staring straight through the ceiling. His head swirls with thoughts. Hakoda’s voice filled the empty room but he couldn’t process any of them.

_“I’ve heard that you got in the team. That’s great, son.”_

“Thanks dad.”

 _“I’m so proud of you. I’ve always known you will get in_.” Those words stung greater than ever. He couldn’t breathe. He tries hard to inhale deeply and exhale. In and out. In and out. He feels the air flowing in. He couldn’t feel the relief his lungs needed as it demanded more air.

He knows he is breathing as hard as he can. It wasn’t enough to satiate his lungs.

Nothing he ever does is.

_“I’ll cheer you on from here okay? You’ll do well. Take care of yourself and your sister for me. I love you, bye.”_

“Bye.” He croaks out the same time Hakoda hangs up.

It’s excruciating, feeling this way.

He thinks back to Hahn’s proposal as if it is his only salvation. The fresh gulps of air he needs.

His morals screams at him not to. He screams at himself not to. He wouldn’t be that kind of person. He just had to admit everything and no one had to get hurt. Only him.

But he’s irrational from the pain, he couldn’t think straight. He ne _eded to get it off of him_ —

Sokka decides.

Zuko Sozin. The heir of the Sozin line. A multi-millionaire family capable of bending the law with their money. Zuko Sozin who has everything in life the moment he is born, who always gets away with anything just from a word from his father. Zuko, who has more connections than Hahn has in his pockets.

Zuko who is already so higher than anyone he knows.

Zuko, the one who stands higher than anyone—he wouldn’t mind going down a few steps for Sokka would he?

Sokka decides.

Somehow, the weight on his chest grew even heavier.


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking about it, he might’ve been too impulsive in deciding. Yet after the initial acceptance, he spends hours mulling it over, weighing the gains and losses; and everything ends up the same. He made up his mind to go through with Hahn’s proposal. 

There's no more confusion. He knows what he wants, and that is to get on the team and make it so that his lie won't be a lie anymore.

It’s a plan that wouldn’t affect him, even grant him a huge favour. Be Zuko’s friend. Take advantage of Zuko. Humiliate him in front of everybody in school… Was that the plan? Hahn was pretty vague in giving all the details.

Only a day. It shouldn’t hurt Zuko that much to be humiliated for a single day. He’s literally the center of attention for years, another day wouldn’t hurt. It’s a pathetic excuse to ease his frail conscience, Sokka is aware of that but still it wouldn’t hurt to believe that.

And here’s the hard part.

Sokka needs a plan. 

He knew from experience that he couldn’t just dive in without knowing what course of action he will be taking. From what he knows, Zuko is like a bomb; he needs to know what safe steps he should take to successfully diffuse the bomb and proceed to the next step. 

This is fine. Sokka’s the plan guy. He would figure this out. 

First things first, he needs to know who Zuko Sozin is.

As Sun Tzu once said “Know the enemy and you will win the battle…” or something along those lines. Sokka can’t really remember but it’s definitely a good way to start. And he had always liked making lists so it’s definitely a good way to start.

**What I know about Zuko Sozin:**

  * He’s always alone (Which is good. It’ll be easier to approach him if he’s alone.)
  * He has a sister. 
  * He always has a glare on his face
  * He has a braid. (A really long braid. How long will his hair be if he let it down?)
  * He has creepy light brown eyes, super light-- it glints gold in certain angles.
  * Scary (This needs to be emphasized.)
  * Gay??? (Was Hahn speaking the truth?)
  * Got into a huge fight last month, almost suspended (father got him out of the mess??)
  * Really rich
  * Really creepy
  * Very angry
  * Hahn hates him (what reason???)



Sokka reads through the lists, putting everything he possibly knows about the guy. He puts down his pencil and a smile forces itself in him as he reaches a conclusion. 

None of this will help him in making friends with Zuko Sozin.

The only thing that’s similar between the two of them is that they both have sisters. Maybe the one where Hahn hates them both. Sokka could bond over their mutual hatred for Hahn but he isn’t exactly sure if that will end well. Zuko doesn’t seem to hate Hahn as much as Hahn despises him. (Or he just doesn’t know Zuko that well, but he seems to hate everybody so…)

Sokka scours his brain for more information but it always ends up blank. He doesn’t know Zuko outside of rumors. Of course he wouldn’t, it’s not like Zuko gives information about himself and it’s not like Sokka was ever invested in Zuko before.

The list is a bust. 

He should probably move on to the actual plan.

Or he could…

Sokka shakes his head. There’s no way he will stalk Zuko Sozin. What will happen if he’s found out? He won’t be admitted to the hospital anytime soon.

But maybe if he is careful…?

“Sokka?” Sokka snaps from his thoughts. Katara looks at him nervously, and maybe he’s imagining it because just as quick as he blinked, her expression hardens, her hands laying on her hips. “Why are you still awake?”

He takes a glance at the clock. It’s already past midnight. Wow, time really travels fast when your thoughts are occupied aren’t they?“Why are _you_ awake?” He asks back, narrowing his eyes. His sister splutters, cheeks reddening, her eyes darting everywhere. Suspicious.

“I’m just here to get some water!” She barks back, moving past him to get to the fridge. She takes the whole pitcher, raising it up as if to prove her point. “And you--” she points her finger at him. Sokka sees her eyes move to look at the papers laid out on the table and he jumps to hide it behind his back. “AHA! What are you hiding? Suspicious.”

“It’s homework!” 

A conversation happens in their eyes, something aching to a call for battle before they move at the same time. Sokka cheers as he grabs the papers first and puts it up, out of Katara’s reach.

“Then why don’t you let me see!” Katara stands on her tiptoes, eagerly chasing after the paper. Her water’s spilling from her frantic movements but both of them were preoccupied so none took notice.

“Mind your own business, Katara!” He shouts as he runs away from him. His heart thunders within his chest, playing between mischievous fun and nervousness. He’s not letting anyone know about what he is going to do. 

There’s thrill and tightening happening in his chest as he’s reminded of what’s at stake with this piece of paper. He’s certain he’s called every bit of adrenaline to fuel him with energy to dodge Katara’s grabs. 

Sokka jumps through the couch, eyes widening when someone walks in the place where he’s about to land. They crashed into each other, rolling on the floor with a slight ache in their bodies. Sokka groans, immediately standing up to check on the other person.

 _Please don’t let it be Gran-Gran, please don’t be Gran-Gran._ Sokka curses. There’s only a total of three people living in this house. If it’s not Katara and him then it must be-

“Aang?” Sokka asks incredulously as he’s met with the face of his friend. What is he doing here? It has to be said that Sokka hasn't had a wink of sleep since yesterday (except for that 10 minutes nap he had after the phone call). His thoughts are muddled, he couldn’t think straight (maybe that is the reason he couldn’t move on with the list, but then yet again maybe not?) but his eyes are still working and _not aching_ \-- which means he’s still good to go for another hour.

Of course it’s not healthy, he knows that. He’s an athlete for fuck’s sake, he knows good from bad. He knows his body and his limits, he could still go for another hour because he said so. Healthy living is overestimated anyways.

Still that does not explain why Aang is here.

“Are we having a sleepover?” Aang looks at him with a confusion written on his face and it takes Katara’s kick for him to grin and nod. Sokka accepted that reason, it isn’t rare for them to sleep at each other’s houses. Still, there’s still something conscious inside of him screaming about his idiocy. 

His eyes are blown wide as he registers something. Why was Katara hiding the fact that Aang came to sleepover? Unless...

“You sneaked him in!? This is why you’re still awake?” Sokka glares at Katara, pointing a finger at her.

Katara at least has the decency to look sheepish. She laughs awkwardly back at him, still holding the water pitcher that is now obviously empty. Spirits, she better be the one who cleans that. Sokka sighs, giving Aang a hand. “Gran-Gran doesn’t know of this?”

“She doesn’t.” Katara admits. She gives him her best puppy eyes. “Don’t tell, please.”

“Please don’t tell.” Aang joins in, looking at him with the exact same look.

Sokka might pride himself in being tough and stubborn but the look in their faces makes him crumble. He sighs, running his hand over the hair that falls messily over his face. “Fine,” he forces out. A glare still pointed to the two, “But Aang will sleep in my room.”

“No, Sokka,” Katara grumbles. She takes a step forward, matching the glare on her brother’s face. “It’s not like I made a huge deal when you brought Yue over before.”

Sokka spluttered, “We never did anything!”

“Say that to my ears you huge jerk.” Sokka groans, his cheeks becoming warm. “Plus, it’s Aang. He wouldn’t do anything.” Katara rolls her eyes, taking her position next to her boyfriend.

“Yeah, Sokka. I believe in Martial Sex.” Sokka groans once more. It didn’t feel right to hear the word ‘Sex’ coming from the guy who he knew since childhood. Even more when he’s dating his sister. Aang is looking all profound and wise, staring at him with what he thinks that Aang thinks is an innocent look. 

It’s working. Sokka had never actually processed that Aang had grown in the past years, almost overtaking him in height. To him, he’s still the old bubbly twelve-year old who’s innocent and goofy as hell, sporting a crush on his little sister. 

Sokka knows Aang. 

He should probably relent. It would probably help with his guilt. 

“The door remains open.”

Katara sticks out her tongue, taking Aang’s hand and leading him upstairs. Aang waves him goodbye, grinning with a winning smile that makes him want to regret his decision.

Sokka sighs, feeling slightly better at least. The paper in his hand crumples in his hand and it draws his attention. 

The word Zuko Sozin stands out in the crinkled mess. He frowns, letting the tiredness wash over him. He can leave this for tomorrow. Not like he made much progress tonight with his muddled thoughts. 

He takes his way towards his room when he slips on the first step.

“Katara!”

\--

**FIRST STEP** : Approaching Zuko.

Nothing will happen if he doesn’t actually try to talk to Zuko. 

Sokka has to if he ever wants to be friends with the odd guy even if the plan doesn’t sound so good in his ear, it’s still the only plan he has. 

So much for being the plan guy.

He’ll approach him at lunch, the perfect opportunity to act. Sokka has Philosophy before lunch and the professor always let them out 10 minutes before the bell. He’ll have it easy to scout the area, and plan his course of action which is… approach Zuko. Say ‘Hi’ maybe?

It’s a simple foolproof plan. 

It’s also not as easy as it sounds.

Sokka is determined up till the final minute, he can do this--then the second he sees Zuko, all his courage dies down. He couldn’t count how many times he stared at Zuko’s back, walking towards him before turning at the final second. 

Never fret, trust the progress. He’s long past the time where he’ll give up at the sight of the boy, now he could follow him up to the library without chickening out. He still couldn’t quite get the courage to talk to Zuko but at least he has found out some things to add to his _list._

  * He likes Tea.



First, Zuko always has a thermos with him. Sokka came near him once and found out that it was tea, so Zuko must like tea. It’ll be better if he knows what kind of tea exactly. 

  * He doesn’t usually have lunch



Zuko rarely had lunch, there is only one time that he has a lunch box in his hands and he disappeared before Sokka could follow him. He’s also never seen within the premises of the cafeteria so that’s that. He’s either in the library or the biology lab or somewhere else that Sokka hasn’t followed him where yet.

  * He likes Biology.



Sokka didn’t know what’s to like about Biology but Zuko apparently does. Somehow he could talk with Ms. Yugoda about the capabilities of the heart for the whole hour. Sokka didn’t stick around any longer to find out if they talked for another hour.

  * He’s always at the school.



No wait, listen… Zuko never seems to leave the school. He’s always there. Sokka wakes up earlier nowadays to feign practice and _he’s already in school._ Spirits, the practice starts at exactly 6 AM, Sokka arrives at 5:40. How early does Zuko wake up? 

Sokka also tried waiting for him after school and he just never leaves. He’ll stay in the school until it’s dark outside and till then, Sokka doesn’t know when he does go home. Does he live in the school? Spirits, was he here when Sokka was brooding on the field?

“Shit!” Sokka ducks under the table, startling the girl besides him. He mutters a ‘sorry’, chuckling when she directs a glare at him. Zuko’s looking at him, frowning. It’s over he fucked up. He swallows the saliva forming in his mouth. Zuko’s walking towards him and he couldn’t stop the sweat from falling down his neck.

Zuko walks past him and to the bookshelf behind him. Sokka blinks and sighs in relief. Of course he wouldn’t notice him, Sokka’s a top tier spy. It’s just a trick of his eye and the anxiety overworking his brain.

Suki came a bit later, surprising him enough to hit his head on the table he was hiding under. He missed Zuko’s derparature. Today also ends in a failure. He’ll get it next time.

\--

There he is, a one of a kind Zuko Sozin, brooding in his natural habitat. Ironically, one of the most visited places of the boy is Madame Wu’s garden, the--Sokka can’t actually remember what subject Wu tackles, it’s not like he ever attends her class. She doesn’t even fail anyone. 

Sokka thinks she gives everyone an A because she doesn’t even bother doing anything other than her fortune telling; it’s a real mystery why she’s still hired. This isn’t even her garden, she’s not the one taking care of it. It should be called Miyuki’s garden since that cat honestly has the green thumb between the both of them. 

Okay, back to the topic. Brooding Zuko. Totally misplaced between the hoards of flowers beautifully placed in their surroundings. He’s staring at something far, maybe he’s thinking? He has his usual neutral expression, but there’s a softer glow on his face making him look almost ethereal. Ah, he’s leaving.

Sokka hurriedly packs the notebook in his bag, bracing himself for their planned encounter. He’ll succeed this time, he promises himself. Another stuff he figured out about Zuko is how fast and silent he moves, it’s almost frightening how stealthy he is.

He halts in his steps when Zuko leaves in his quick manner, leaving his bag behind. 

Okay, Sokka. There are a lot of scenarios that can occur from this bag.

He could call out Zuko and tell him that he left his bag. That could lead to a potential conversation. Though their interaction might end there and Sokka will have to find another opportunity to approach. That or Zuko will find out he’s been stalking him this past few days. (There aren’t a lot of people who visit the garden in the first place.)

Second, he could keep the bag and give it back to Zuko after preparing a great speech that will earn Zuko’s friendship. Or Zuko will accuse him of stealing the bag and end up giving him a black eye, which is not ideal.

The last option, one that is becoming more preferable by the second, is to check the contents of the bag and acquire more information on him. It’s never a wrong thing to increase the weapons he has on hand. He could also continue to the other options if he ends up not learning anything.

He looks sideways, making sure no one is in sight. He unzips the bag carefully, wincing once he goes fast and the zipper lets out this loud zip noise. The contents look normal enough, notebooks, scattered pencils and even some crumpled paper. Nothing looks different from a normal teenager’s bag. In fact, Sokka’s bag has more weird stuff than this.

He zips the bag back with the same care he put into opening it. Time for another option.

“What are you doing?” A gravelly voice breaths down his ear making him jolt. Sokka turns quickly, tripping over his feet. He closes his eyes, braces himself for the impact but something stops his fall. He opens one of his eyes, peeking, and finds himself subjected to a harsh glare.

“Zuko!” He enthusiastically shouts, his voice strains with the thundering of his heart, threatening to leap out of his chest. “Hey buddy.” 

Zuko holds his glare, pulling him up and throwing his hand away. “Did you want something from me?” He says. Looking at him with suspicion swimming in his amber orbs, glancing at his bag as if he knows what Sokka had done when he was away.

“I--I…” Sokka sweats, could feel it flowing down his spine, leaving itchy trails. “Guarding..? Yeah! I was guarding it for you!” He laughs, his foot jumping low, up and down in his nervousness. “You left it.”

“I didn’t ask about the bag.” Zuko narrows his eyes, crossing his arms. “You’ve been staring at me from that bench.” He points at the bench where Sokka sat before when he was _indeed_ staring at him. Sokka blinks and laughs, he didn’t know what else to respond.

“Did you need something from me?” Zuko reiterates and Sokka forces any of the brain cells left within him to work. His eyes catch Zuko’s still swollen lip and he exhales.

“That!” He screams, gesturing at Zuko’s lip. He waves his hand around it, close enough to invade Zuko’s private space, still far enough to avoid contact with the lip. Zuko looks confused as hell, slapping his hand away because _seriously Sokka even you will be uncomfortable if someone waves his hand around your face acting as if he wants to touch your lips._

“Mr. Jeong-Jeong asked me to look after you and as the one he trusted, I can’t fail him.” Sokka doesn’t know where the courage to grab Zuko’s chin to tilt it up came from. It seems a lot easier to do everything once he took the first step. 

Zuko struggles on his hold, gripping the hand that grabbed his inch which, _ow, he did not expect Zuko to be that strong._ “It’s a fucking bruised lip. I don’t need someone to take care of me for a lip--”

“Zuko, shh… listen to me,” Sokka shakes the slight pain on his hand once Zuko lets go. He contemplates putting a hand on Zuko’s shoulder but considering how that ended up, he’s not willing to try and touch him soon. “Everyone needs someone to take care of them.”

Zuko turns to leave

“Wait, you didn’t let me finish-”

“I don’t need to!” Zuko hisses back. 

Sokka takes several steps back in shock at the sudden outburst. His mind takes a moment to remind him that this was Zuko Sozin, and he's still scary as fuck.

He stares at his back, drifting further. Something in Sokka wants to chase him, unwilling to waste the efforts he went through to get to this point.

The bell rings.

Oh, well. There’s always tomorrow.

\--

“Practice going well?” Sokka looks up from his notes. Everyone is staring at him, making him a bit conscious of what he’s doing. 

“Yeah,” He says, sighing quietly. “Never better.”

“Are you sure it’s fine?” Katara frowns. “You’re always going to school early and leaving later, you’re missing your lunches with us. Now, you’re borrowing Suki’s notes because you’re not listening in class?” Ah, there goes her mother-hen instincts again. 

Toph snorts before he could answer, taking bites out of his food. “He’ll be fine, Sweetness. No need to freak out because he missed a meal with us or two. I always jump at a chance to avoid dinners with my parents, it’s like a thing.”

Sokka nods, giving Katara a look.

“I’m just worried,” Katara says, slouching in her seat. 

“It’s called overbearing-”

“Please don’t start right now, Toph.” Suki sighs, taking his tea to drink from it.

He scowls at them, pettily taking their food, more than what they took from him.

“I don’t really want to get kicked out in another nice place,” Suki continues. “There’s only so much more until not one shop is willing to take us in.”

“It’s fine,” Toph snorts. “I know the owner and he’s perfectly chill. I’ve once wrestled an asshole on a table and he just watched. Perfectly cool.” Everyone except Toph stares at each other, not quite believing what Toph had said.

“Umm… Good for you then,” Aang tries. “It’s good you found someone willing to accept you.”

“Don’t make it sound so romantic, Aang.” Sokka interrupts.

“No, no, no. He has a point.” Suki says. 

“You guys make it sound like I’m unlikeable.” Toph growls. “What’s not to like about me?” 

“Toph, you made the cabbage merchant cry that other day when you jumped on his cart.” Katara reminds, looking a bit concerned.

“That was Aang!” Toph hits the table, pointing at Katara. Sokka takes her hand and corrects the direction, pointing it at Aang. “Okay, maybe me--but Aang destroyed his cart a lot more times than me.”

Sokka didn’t know how but Aang manages to look both offended and guilty. “I-I.. It’s not on purpose! I would never wreck his cart if I knew. You jumped on his cart and destroyed his cabbages even when you knew it was there!” 

“Not on purpose,” Toph scoffs. “Because you’re such a pacifist aren’t you?”

“Okay guys, let’s all calm down.” Suki pipes in, like the mature woman she is. “Aang, you did destroy the poor man’s cart a lot more times than Toph. It’s the reason he always glares at you whenever we walk by-” Aang nods, looking sorry. “-Toph. We’re not only talking about that cart. You’ve got us banned in ten restaurants.” 

“I regret nothing,” Toph says as she leans back on her chair. She fidgets, noticing the heat of their stares. “Okay, fine. I won’t get us in trouble in this one.” 

“Wanna bet how long that will take?” Sokka jokes. Toph punches his side, harder than what he’s used to, making him yell. It earns the attention of a lot of people, making him blush and break out into a smile.

“Snoozles have no right acting innocent when he’s on board with everything.” Sokka gasps in indignation even if it’s nothing but the truth. It’s quite fun going along with the mess Toph makes. He even suggested most of them.

Katara directs a reprimanding look at him as if she weren’t on some of it too. 

“How about we all promise that we won’t try to cause trouble anymore?” _Try._ Because how many times have they talked about this only to revert back to the old ways. 

“I don’t even get why we need to stop. I once committed arson and I didn’t get in trouble with anything. It’s just fun things in life.” Toph comments making several heads whip towards her. Sokka is getting tired of all this turning heads. Why can’t his friends (Toph) stop dropping bombs every other second?

“Excuse me-- you committed what?” Katara spouts.

“It’s a long story.” Toph waves it off. Katara looks like she still has something to add but relented in the end. “So back to you Snoozles, have any new friends in your team?”

Sokka hums, thinking of braids, brown eyes, and a hugeass scar. He made a lot of progress today. “Trying to befriend someone.” 

“Ooh, what’s that like?”

“Hard.” His eyes widen at the huge grins that form around the others faces, realizing the implication behind his wording. “Fuck… no, not like hard _hard._ Not like that.” He wheezes out after loud giggles erupts around the table. “Spirits, you all need cleansing.”

“No shaming,” Suki snorts. “We’re all dirty around here.”

“I don’t get it,” Aang says.

“Then why did you laugh?”

“You guys all did. I didn’t want to feel left out.”

“Katara, you got a lot of working to do with this guy.” Sokka receives a swat for this but it’s so worth it. Katara’s fingertips are the only thing that reached him, most of her palm banging loudly on the table. She didn’t express any emotion, only silently pulling her arm back. It must have hurt a lot, she deserves that.

Suki pats his shoulder, earning his attention. “I wish you all the luck in your future friendship.

Sokka winces. Yeah, he'll surely need all the luck he could get.


	3. Chapter 3

The thing about Zuko is that he’s always intimidating. Sokka would be lying if he said he’s not shaking in his pants right now with just Zuko’s glare. But nothing would happen if Sokka won't do anything. So he does what he always does, he plays obnoxious. At least this way he could pretend the fear in him isn't there at all.

“I want to be friends with you,” Sokka says loudly, hand opting for a handshake. Zuko didn’t even glance at it. Sokka’s hand drops, as does his smile, after long seconds of unreciprocated gesture.

“I don’t make friends.”

“You’re making one right now.” Sokka’s smile reappears as he presents himself to Zuko. 

“I’m not.” Zuko shoots him down.

“Friends spend time together, and you're spending time with me all the time."

“You mean you’re stalking me because you have this strange fixation on my lips.” Sokka splutters. Zuko doesn’t seem to notice the implication in his words, and Sokka couldn’t help but glance at his lips.

“I don’t have a fixation on your lips. I have no special interest with them whatsoever.”

Zuko snorts, “Well you wouldn’t leave me alone because of it.”

“It’s because you’re injured. I wouldn’t take a second look on your lips if it isn’t black and blue right now.”

“Do you ever shut up?”

A scowl forms in Zuko’s face. 

"Will you be happy if I shut up?" Sokka asks

"I'm never happy." Zuko answers.

Sokka huffs, placing his hands in his pockets as he stands tall and proud. "Oh, then I won't shut up." He squeaks as Zuko pushes him down, his arms locked with his hands on his pockets, failing to balance him.

"Now, I'm happy." Zuko says, looking at him with amusement before turning around to leave. Sokka follows his back with his eyes, contemplating on what to do next.

Spirits, this could go horribly wrong.

But does Sokka care? Not really. The Universe has already fucked up his life to this point, what's another?

\--

“What do you want?” It doesn’t need to take a lot of observation to see that Zuko’s aggravated.

Zuko's hand darts up his face to hide the lip from his view. “I don’t need your help with this. I take care of it just fine.” 

“If it's fine, then it wouldn't look like that..” It isn't even about his lips but Zuko seems to believe that, and Sokka lets him.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Zuko says.

It's like something has possessed him, or he just took the obnoxious act too far, because his next action is to lift his hand up and press on the bluish purple on Zuko’s face.

Zuko jerks back and hisses. He looks downright murderous. 

And Sokka, like the idiot he is (how many times has he said that to himself again?), still has his hand hanging in the air, and remarks “See, it hurts. You’re a bad liar.” 

He should start running now.

\--

“Why do you keep following me?” Sokka hears Zuko’s sigh, it draws him away from the book he is holding. Zuko shuts the book in his hands with enough force to create a large nois that attracts the librarian’s attention who shushes them with a harsh shrill sound that could grate ears.

After nodding in apology at the librarian, he turns to Zuko who didn’t even give a single ounce of care to the librarian’s vaguely threatening gestures. “Who says I'm following you? What if I just came here to read? Not everything is about you, Zuko.” He pats his book in emphasis, rolling his eyes at him and going back to his book.

He isn’t even lying this time. He’ll admit that he did follow Zuko here but he’s not really the reason why he stayed. 

Well… maybe he’s a little bit part of the reason. But he found an interesting book that could keep him here for hours and that’s saying something from him who vowed never to enter this hellish place of books, and pages, and students stressing over books.

Sokka knows Zuko’s giving him judging looks through the way his frown deepens, and how he look at his book in disdain. He’s been giving him that, the very moment he picked the book, and started scouring the pages for Waldo. 

“Is there a problem?” He shuts the book, looking back at Zuko at what he thinks is his best imitation of Zuko's annoyed face. Zuko didn’t bother to respond as he focused on his book again. There’s an extraordinary peace that settles between them, the most progress that Sokka has in five days.

Sokka had the wrong idea that because he had a single decent conversation with Zuko other day in the garden, it will suddenly become easier to befriend the guy. He was proven horribly wrong when all the communication Sokka had in after that is nothing but pure hostility.

He seriously had to remind himself that the greatest hurdle in this game is not himself, but Zuko. It did not matter if he overcame his fear of approaching Zuko, if Zuko isn’t even willing to spend a single second with him. 

But one thing about Sokka is that he’s stubborn as hell. It had helped him through a job to get the brand new shoes he desperately wants. It helped him through years of practice and pain to finally get to his skill level. And now, it had helped him stay in Zuko’s presence for a little bit longer than yesterday.

Honestly, it’s worth all the will to drive away his fear for Zuko and approach him, to see his surprised face when he comes back the next day after being driven away. Because what does he even expect? Zuko needs to get used to his marvelous presence sooner or later, because Sokka won’t be ready to give up anytime soon.

Not even with the judgemental look he gives his book every now and then. 

\--

“Hey Zuko.” Sokka mutters to himself, counting down the minutes before the bell rings. His voice comes out higher than what he wants, deeper, joyous, monotone--each try not good enough for him. Maybe by the time he gets it he'll be familiar with how the words roll on his tongue.

It’s fine, he’s done this already. He can do this once again.

The bell rings, knocking him out of his stupor. There he is, his target. Zuko is always easy to notice within a crowd. There’s just something about him that sticks out wherever he goes. Maybe it’s his aura. Maybe it’s how people usually walk in pairs or groups while he always walks alone. Maybe it’s just his handsome looks. The reason didn’t matter. What matters is that Sokka could spot him within a second and that makes his job a lot easier.

It’s so unlike Waldo.

(Speaking of that book… it wasn't as fun when you don't actually find Waldo. It didn't get any funner when Zuko seems to find him faster than him.)

“Hey Zuko.” His voice wasn't as jolly as he practiced. It wasn’t as loud as he intended it to be. It’s like a shrill crow, and he’s embarrassed that Zuko heard it. Zuko stops, turning his head towards himp. He stares at him in surprise, expression morphing into a scowl once he recognizes him. 

“I don’t need your nursing.” He states, and without giving him another chance to speak, turns around to leave. Because apparently he's hung up on the thought that Sokka's really worried about his lips and comes to the conclusion that Sokka = Nurse. 

Sokka lets out a tense breath. He fixes his gaze at Zuko. After all these times trying, he still couldn't quite grasp how to get through to Zuko yet.

Sokka decides to thicken his skin and continue following him, this time he walks in step with Zuko. Zuko continues walking as if he didn't notice Sokka's presence beside him at all. _What am I supposed to say? Okay, don’t panic--you’ll get it._

“Do you, maybe, wanna eat lunch together?” He tries.

“No. Go away.” 

“I’m thinking of having a sandwich. What about you?” Zuko glares at him. Sokka ignores it.

“I’m not having lunch.”

“That’s really unhealthy, you know.” Sokka did sometimes skip a meal or two, and stayed up way too late for it to be healthy. But Sokka had never seen Zuko eat, and he watched him for almost a week now. No, it’s not creepy--it’s collecting information. Geez. Stupid brain.

“Do I look like I care?” Sokka leans down, his face inching closer to Zuko’s. Zuko jolts, leaning away. Sokka, finally aware of his action, coughs and leans away.

“You certainly don’t. You’re too pale to be healthy.” 

Zuko scoffs, “Thanks. I knew that. The skin is hereditary.”

“Is it?” There’s no way to tell if Zuko was telling the truth. He had never been in a room with Azula Sozin and he definitely hadn't met any Sozin other than Zuko. “You should still eat though. I know, you can share my sandwich--it’s Tuna. Do you eat Tuna?” He grabs his bag, rummages through it to get his sandwich. 

“No.”

“It’s fine. I always bring extra so there’s definitely enough for both of us.”

“Agni, have you never heard the word no? It means _no_ .” Sokka backs away a little, clutching the sandwich on his chest. He stops, watching Zuko grow further away before he huffs. _Oh no, I won’t let an opportunity pass again._

“Zuko, listen, listen… Listen!” Zuko halts in his step. His scowl deepens as it looks straight to him. Sokka briefly glanced at his shaking fists and hastily took a few steps away. He surveys the distance between them, nodding when he makes sure that he could still run if Zuko suddenly decides that he doesn’t need to live anymore. He raises his hand, moving them up and down in a manner to ease Zuko. “You’re healing. You need all the nutrients you could get.”

Zuko screams in frustration-- _couldn't_ _Sokka go for a day without going back to the topic of his_ _lip; he can't--_ gesticulating wildly at his lip. “It’s a bruised lip!” He shouts the syllables separately as if it would help Sokka understand what he’s saying. Sokka’s not an idiot, he understands what it means. He just decided not to.

“It’s still a wound, Zuko.” He looks at Zuko, all worried. At least he expects his face to appear worried. “You need all the nutrients to heal that wound.”

“It’s not even that bad!” He looks like a wronged puffed cat. Sokka’s fear in him seems to lessen at this moment. He takes a few steps forward, taking Zuko’s hand. Zuko suddenly freezes, he looks at him with wariness as Sokka places his sandwich on his hand. 

He pats Zuko’s shoulder after, quickly removing it at the fear that Zuko’s hands might fly again. “Eat the sandwich, Zuko.” He says, taking a few steps back again. Zuko stares at the sandwich before looking up at him with a gape.

“Eat the sandwich.” He repeats., nodding solemnly as he coax the boy who looks at him, bewildered. “Go on.”

“I--you-” Zuko groans. He tears the plastic wrapping and takes a bite of the sandwich, still looking at him straight in the eyes. It’s the first time Sokka sees someone eat so angrily.

Zuko chokes.

\--

“I really can’t express this enough,” Zuko pinches the skin on his forehead, massaging them in a terrifyingly hard way. Sokka finds himself looking away from the action, he feels the slight pain in between his brows, the exact spot where Zuko keeps massaging his forehead.

Instead he finds himself drawn to Zuko’s lips, the way a red cut parts his bottom lip exactly in the middle. No matter how much he downplays it, Sokka knows how bad it really is. Like mentioned, Sokka had his few shares of busted lip and though some of them are worse than what Zuko has now, he knows how much of a bitch the pain could be, especially when it comes to eating food.

Not that it matters, Zuko doesn’t actually eat. Except for the sandwiches he gives him every now and then. Speaking of that--Sokka reaches out to the bag in his back, taking out his lunch for the day. Taking out the burgers he bought for breakfast (he never got around to eating it and just decided that , eh they’re probably still good for lunch), he hands one to Zuko who stares blankly into it.

“No.” Sokka wants to roll his eyes but decides against it. He’s heard the word ‘no’ from Zuko more times than he ever heard it from his own father. _Not a real competition considering his father left when he was thirteen but still--_

“You need to eat! You hardly eat!”

“That is none of your concern! Just--leave me alone!”

“You’re too thin,” Sokka reasons, stepping a bit closer to Zuko who takes several steps back. Sokka knows he’s acting a bit too close for someone who just talked to the guy a few days back for the first time. Maybe he’s appearing a bit too friendly for Zuko to be comfortable with--but it doesn’t stop him from feeding the guy. Based on what he observed, Zuko’s been a bit slack in his diet. He’ll end up dying earlier before Sokka gets in the team at this rate. “You’re like a stick, a skeleton. And I could say that is not a good look on someone, you need the calories, trust me on this man.”

He takes Zuko’s hand, the same way he always delivered. Only this time, Zuko pulls his arm away from his grasp, hiding both arms behind his back. He levels him with a glare, backing away as if Sokka is going to jump on him. “No.” He repeats, gritting his teeth.

Zuko had never protested this much before, and always, albeit reluctantly, takes the food he gives him. It seems like he’s feeling rebellious this time though.

Sokka narrows his eyes, taking the challenge. 

He squats down a bit. Zuko’s looking back at him, maintaining eye contact, one of his feet a step back posed to immediately run in case of danger. He jolts, squeaking when Sokka leaps and manages to grab one of his arms. 

Sokka tightens his grip, almost hugging Zuko’s whole form in an attempt to stop his struggling. “Let go of me!” _Ow, damn this guy and his unusually sharp elbows,_ Sokka thinks, his eyebrows meeting in a frown. His chest thrums in hidden giggles, he swears that Zuko released some of his giggles now and then, but the scowl on his face says otherwise. 

He slams down the burger into Zuko’s mouth, wrapper and all. He could feel the burger smushing, the ketchup leaking out of the wrapper, dirtying his hands… and Zuko’s face.

“What is wrong with you!?” Zuko growls, pushing him off with an amazing show of strength. Uh-oh, he looks angry now. Oops.

“Y-you wouldn’t eat and…” _La, I don’t even know why I’ve done that._ He must’ve been out of his mind because he enjoyed the fight, even if Zuko looks like he might kill him now. Sokka couldn’t place if the red smearing his face makes him more threatening or not at all. It makes him look like a little kid, makes him look adorable. On another angle, it looks a little like blood; in this case, it might just be Sokka’s blood. “I’m sorry..?” 

Zuko’s white shirt (why of all days did he decide to wear a lighter color than his usual dark!?) were splattered in red, sticking to his skin, and with it the smell of the condiment didn’t help.

Zuko’s glare turns even more heated, so different from his usual cold look. He really fucked up. He needed to rectify this. Okay, think Sokka, think. He has a shirt on his bag, score. Problem: it might’ve been the shirt he used at gym class that other day but was too lazy to remove it for cleaning, and Zuko won’t appreciate a foul-smelling shirt on top of his ketchup-covered face.

His hands immediately went to his shirt, pulling it up to give it an experimental sniff. It’s still in a good condition and definitely not covered with the scent of his four-day old sweat. The fresh smell of laundry still lingers under the heavy smell of cologne he douses himself every morning. 

Sokka hears Zuko’s breaths turn sharp in annoyance, especially when he starts pulling the shirt off of his body. “What are you doing?” Sokka shrugs, handing him the shirt. He could handle the smelly old shirt, everything to get him out of trouble. 

He could see the hesitance in Zuko and that’s fine, completely understandable--Sokka’s still basically a stranger to Zuko right now, he must’ve been crazy to take a stranger’s shirt even if offered. Well, less crazier at least. 

Sokka reaches forward to take Zuko’s hand. His hand stills in the hold of Zuko’s hand once he notices the sticky feeling in it. Zuko’s still covered in red, sticky and dirty. He’ll just ruin another shirt if he delivers it in his hands. 

“You should probably wash up.” 

“You think.” Zuko’s shaking and red all over. Sokka wonders if he could see the steam blowing out of his ear if he squints enough. Zuko clenches his fists before grimacing after a huge squelch comes out of it.

Sokka’s really grateful that they were near the restroom when it happened. He leans against the wall, watching Zuko wash his face and hands over to the sink. He fiddles with his shirt, moving to remove it and stops once he catches Sokka’s stare. He scowls and enters a stall.

He’s shy, okay that’s fine. Sokka shivers, the cold rush of wind from the only window of the restroom touches his bared skin. He looks over to the stall Zuko occupies and slings his shirt to hang by the door. “Give me your shirt, I can wash it for you.”

“No.” 

Sokka snorts. “Look, it’s my fault anyway. I’ll just wash it. Here you can wear my shirt for today.” Zuko still hasn’t thrown his shirt at him and Sokka sighs. “I won’t wear your shirt if that’s what you’re worried about… I don’t think it can even fit me… I have an extra shirt so you can use that.”

“Why do you get to wear the extra shirt and I get your already worn shirt.” Zuko grumbles.

“Nah, the extra shirt is more worn and has been in my bag since last week, fermented with my sweat.” Sokka explains, digging said shirt from his bag. He gives it a sniff and resists the urge to retch. Tui and La, it smells worse than what he imagined. Maybe he could pour all of his remaining cologne to stifle the smell.

He glances at his shirt hanging on the stall. Zuko still hasn’t taken it, he probably didn’t plan to. So Sokka also hangs the used shirt, far away from his fresh one. “If you want the extra one, then you can use it.” He almost burst into laughter when Zuko does take it (although it does bother him that Zuko isn’t willing to trust his words). 

Sokka doesn’t know how long he pressed his ear on the door, listening to the rustling sound of Zuko changing. He cackles as Zuko lets out a noise in disgust, throwing the shirt out. Sokka catches it and beams once he sees Zuko's stained shirt along with it.

Throwing in the used shirt with a grimace, Sokka places Zuko's shirt under the sink, running water into it to remove the ketchup that hasn’t dried completely into the shirt. He rubs it and tries to save what he can with just running water and a few scrubs. 

He hears Zuko come out, taking place beside him. He looks up to greet him, not stopping the movement of his hands. Zuko appears smaller in his shirt, it hangs from him, slightly slipping off his shoulder. Zuko raised the collar of the shirt to his nose and sniffs, humming in approval once he finds out it didn’t smell as bad as the last. _Of course it wouldn’t smell as bad,_ Sokka huffs, _He just used it._

Zuko looks back at him and his face contorts in disgust at his shirt.

“You can still wear that?” 

Sokka shrugs, “Better than not wearing anything.” 

Zuko frowns, “You can take back your shirt.” he says, his hands pulling up the collar and out of his head. Sokka’s hands almost jump up to stop him, but he stops himself at the reminder that if he douses the shirt with water then there wouldn’t be anything left for Zuko to wear except for the old shirt. 

And Zuko wouldn’t appreciate that.

“You can wear the shirt, I already told you that.” Sokka sighs. “I shouldn’t have forced you to eat the burger.” Zuko nods in agreement, his arms crossed and leaning back at the sink.

There’s a smirk playing on his lips, an expression entirely new to find in Zuko’s face. “Don’t bring me any more sandwiches next time. I don’t want them.” 

Sokka deflates.

\--

There’s no reason to be feeling down. In the first place, those sandwiches are only a leverage to get into Zuko’s good side. Yet as Sokka gently packs his lunch, he is reminded just how much packing for two is integrated in his routine. He’d given them to Aang after the discovery, having no courage to give them to Zuko after the huge staining the shirt thing.

Nothing had changed with their usual dynamics. They still fall into easy banters, and exchange quips. Maybe Sokka's just feeling a bit of discomfort by the knowledge that Zuko has fallen back into the habit of forgoing lunch. 

“Thanks Sokka!” Aang greets him, already reaching for the bread in his hand. He gives it a quick look, taking out the ham and delivering it into his hands. “You’re going already?” There’s a tinge of disappointment in Aang’s voice, like he usually does when Sokka leaves after the meat inspection.

“I told you I have prior arrangement.”

“But you went all this way to give me lunch,” Aang says. “Why can’t you have lunch with me? You can invite your _prior arrangement_ too.”

That might not be a good idea. Zuko had reacted strongly to his attempt at friendship, and still hasn’t warmed up to him fully. Who knows what will happen if he’s suddenly introduced to Aang? Aang who thinks everyone could be his friend, and has no sense of personal space.

Wait.

Aang would be the best person to introduce to a socially inept person, which in this case is Zuko.

But not now…

He didn’t want to overwhelm Zuko too much.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be a great idea right now.” Sokka admits, looking away as Aang’s face sinks even more.

“Oh.” Aang sighs, taking a bite of his sandwich. He blanches and chokes, spitting out the overlooked meat. “Can you at least remember to remove the meat next time?”

Sokka winces, “Yeah sorry about that. I didn’t make that with you in mind.”

“Is it for prior arrangement?” He frowns, looking at the sandwich. “Then why are you giving it to me?” 

Sokka gestures for him to move over, and sits at the space provided for him. “Long story short, I’ve been feeding this guy for days and now I’ve fucked up.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I fucked up,” Sokka repeats. “I can’t feed him anymore, Aang.” Aang must have heard the despair in his voice because he looks worried, or he’s judging him from behind. But this is Aang, he would never.

“Uhh…why not?” 

“I splattered ketchup all over him. He told me not to bring him any more sandwiches." He explains. "And he doesn’t eat, isn’t that unhealthy?”

“So why are you still bringing sandwiches?” 

“It’s habit by now.” Sokka sits up, patting himself for any nonexistent dirt. “I should be going by now or I’ll miss him again. That guy won't wait for anyone."

“Sokka, don’t bring him sandwiches.”

Sokka sighs, “As you can see I am not--” Didn’t Aang listen to him at all? But there’s a certain glint in the younger boy’s eyes. “You have a roundabout way to feed him, don’t you?”

Aang only gives him a grin.

\--

“It’s fading away.” Zuko greets him, the first time he ever does, pointing at his lips. “I don’t need a caretaker anymore.”

“It’s not fully-healed yet.” Sokka counters. He expects the frown that falls on Zuko’s face, the same frown he has whenever things don't go his way. It’s more of a pout really. It’s like he’s a kid throwing a silent tantrum in his head.

Sokka hopes that tantrum stays in his head.

As his only reason is shot down, Zuko reverts back to his usual complaints which is _“I don’t need a babysitter. I’m not a baby.”_ The last part is more of Sokka’s addition, but by how Zuko is acting like now, he might as well have said it.

Zuko’s eyes are moving erratically, down and up, all over Sokka. It’s making him a bit conscious of himself. “What’s wrong?” Sokka asks, his arms crossing in an instinct to hide away from Zuko’s gaze.

“Nothing.” Zuko quickly denies with a shake of his head. Sokka squints at him with a doubtful look before it hits him. Zuko’s anxiousness shines through his face as Sokka takes out a tupperware out of his bag. "Just you and your insistence to feed me."

He hands it to Zuko, expectant of what he thinks of it. Zuko, uncharacteristically, takes it with no hard urging. He opens it and frowns at the charred mess laying inside. “Now you’re not even hiding that you want to kill me.”

Sokka winces. He’s not even gonna deny the state of his cooking. “It’s the best I could do with my current culinary talent. But no worries, everyone improves.”

“How long will that take?”

“Err… a few months? Give or take?” Sokka shrugs before pointing accusingly at Zuko. “You said you don’t want me to bring you sandwiches anymore.” Like it’s Zuko’s problem that he had to eat the black mess he calls his _food._

It’s a good thing that Zuko doesn’t feel like throwing the food at him (he spent hours cooking that, he wouldn’t want it to go to waste, _even if it’s typically already a waste.)_ and instead chose to hit him with the lid. “When I told you don’t bring me any more sandwiches-- I actually meant to leave me alone and don’t bring me any more food!”

“How else will you eat? You know you won’t if I didn’t bring you one.”

“Are you trying to be my caretaker now?” 

“You don’t have to treat me as a caretaker Zuko,” Sokka says. “Treat me as a friend who worries about you and your lip.”

Zuko scowls at him, like he always does. “That friend sounds annoying.”

“But he cares for you.”

“He’s annoying and thus, I’m asking him to go. Go away, friend.” Zuko waves his hand in a shooing motion, placing the tupperware back at his hand. The corner of his lips tugs up in a playful grin as he nudges Zuko in the arm.

“I thought I’m not your friend.”

The screams of frustration are totally unexpected, and Sokka almost jumps back in surprise as Zuko faces him with his frustration clear. “Go away!”

“Okay, yeesh,” Sokka chuckles, trying to placate the steaming boy with a wave of motion from his hands. “See you tomorrow,” he says and Zuko’s loud disagreement follows. He walks away, turning to peek a little at Zuko’s still form. “Friend.” He adds, before speeding up on his walk.

There’s no response nor denials that are voiced out, and that makes his mood a bit lighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))


End file.
